Hot and Cold Love
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: Xen is a trainer with his two Pokemon. TWIST: They're Pokemorphs! Adding to that, they are in love with him! Thirdly, the love is forbidden! What will he do?
1. Friends in Need

**-Hey! It's me-BlitzSarecus, back with a new story. This is only going to be three chapters due to the idea I got from others, unless I get requests to continue. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo!**

***Xen is 19 (18 in ch. 1) in this story-Flare and Frost are the equivalent human age of 18.**

Xen, a retired Pokémon trainer, was leaving his workplace-the Driftveil Cold Storage. His slick, gold hair blows through the air. Noticing the warm air, he took off his uniform blue jacket to enjoy the heat. Ever since moving to Unova, he always liked the cold and heat when it was balanced, especially when he was leaving the Cold Storage. He got on his bike and ride to Nimbasa City, all the time reminiscing about his traveling days. As he was riding down the Charizard Bridge, he remembers his journeys to Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh; his home region, taking down the bad organizations of each region and facing the League to reach his number one true goal-to be a region Champion. He smiled knowing the two Pokemon who he owned helped him reached his goals. It took him 2 hours to reach his house. As he was heading inside his home, he heard someone's voice echoing out of his backyard, sounding in an angry mood. He smiled, knowing only two people who could be fighting at this time.

"Man, those two don't stop," he said, smiling all the way.

He ran inside the house and straight to the backdoor, hoping he didn't miss anything. When he got to the door, he smiled to himself, loving the action he was seeing. Outside the door were a Flareon and a Glaceon, two of the seven Eeveelutions; that were battling outside for something. The two were sisters as well as rivals, always competing for something, even if it was something meaningless. At this point, the Flareon was lying on the ground while the Glaceon was on top of her.

"Don't think you're going to cook tonight. It's my turn!" Flareon growled.

"Well, little sister, why don't you try to beat me?" the Glaceon taunted.

The Flareon was about to use a Flamethrower on Frost before noticing Xen at the door.

"Sis, Xen's home!" she said.

The two girls got up and dusted themselves off before facing him.

"Xen! We're sorry!" the Glaceon cried as Xen walked outside to the girls.

"Don't be. You know, you guys put on the best type of show," he said, smiling at her, "What was today's argument?"

"Oh, she just wanted to cook tonight," the Flareon growled, "I said no, and then we started to fight. I can't believe you, Frost!"

"Oh, lighten up, Flare," he smiled, "It's not like you were at a disadvantage."

Flare just looked at him with a fire in her eyes.

"Frost, Flare volunteered to cook tonight and I promised her that she could," he stated to the Glaceon.

"Oh, that's not fair!" she whined.

"Don't worry, you got tomorrow, right?" he said.

"Oh, all right," she pouted.

"Ha! I win," Flare cheered.

"Wait. I thought Frost beat you?" he inquired.

"Why you had to ruin my victory?" she pouted, remembering that Frost did beat her.

"Oh, calm down and get clean," he chuckled, "Both of you."

The two girls nodded and started to run to the door, racing to get to the bathroom. Xen let them pass by and chuckled at them, knowing their competitions were fun to watch, in his opinion. However, not a day goes by that he remembers the trouble he got them into during his last trainer days. His Flareon and Glaceon weren't regular Pokémon anymore, but they became anthromorphic Pokémon, or Pokémorphs. This was due to Giovanni's invention of converting humans into Pokémon…

_**(Flashback-Two years ago…)**_

_Xen was about to head to the Johto League again when Lance, the Pokemon League Champion, called him on his phone. _

_"Xen, Team Rocket is back. I need your help again," he said._

_ "Sure, where you want me to meet you?" Xen asked. _

_"Remember Team Rocket's last hideout? We need to go there." _

_"Okay," Xen confirmed. _

_When Lance cut off, Xen ran to the nearest bus station and headed to Goldenrod Radio Tower. When he arrived, Lance was waiting for him. The two friends nodded and headed inside._

_ "Wow, this feels nostalgic," Xen awed. _

_"Don't feel homey just yet," the dragon master said, "Trouble is right around the corner."_

_ The two walked into the elevator and went down into the basement. When the elevator's doors open up, Lance and Xen were suddenly ambushed by five Rocket grunts, poised and ready to battle._

_ "Dragonite, come on out!" Lance yelled as he threw a Pokéball. _

_The Rocket grunts threw out their Pokemon to battle Lance. Xen was about to throw his two Pokémon when Lance stopped him. _

_"Go, get Giovanni!" he shouted, "I can handle these losers!" _

_Xen nod__ded and headed into the center of the basement. Xen stopped midway and released his only two Pokémon from their Pokeballs: a Flareon and a Glaceon._

_ "Girls, get ready to battle!" he said. _

_The two girls yipped happily, ready to fight. The trio ran deeper inside until they saw Giovanni with a laser gun in his hand. _

_"Well, well, well! It's the brat that ruined my plans last time," Giovanni growled. _

_"What are you planning, Giovanni?" Xen shouted. _

_"I'm going to turn humans into my Pokémon slaves!" he yelled, "This ray gun is the invention that will do just that! That way, no can cross me!" _

_"Not on my watch, you lunatic!" Xen yelled. _

_"Kid, you're going to be my first guinea pig!" Giovanni yelled. _

_He pulled the trigger and fired at him. Xen crossed his hands in front of his face to block himself until he heard whimpering. He looked and saw that his Flareon and Glaceon jumped and intercepted the laser beam that was meant for him. _

_"FLARE! FROST! NO!" Xen shouted. He dodge roll out of Giovanni's second blast, ran up to Giovanni and tackled him to the ground, wrenching the gun out of Giovanni's hand. Xen broke the gun and threw it to the side, giving the older man a glare that could paralyze a Mewtwo, before knocking him out with one punch. He then shifted his gaze at his Pokémon who were still glowing from the laser shot. They were whimpering in pain before the glow intensified into a supernova light. _

_"No…no…NOOOO!" Xen howled before darkness of the brightness overtook him…_

_When he woke up, he was in the Pokémon center, resting in one of the rooms until he heard a knock. _

_"Yo, Xen. You awake?" the person said._

_ "Yeah. Come in, Lance," Xen said. _

_The door opened and Lance came in, a scowl covered in shock and confusion on his face._

_ "Are you well?" Lance asked, his voice monotone._

_ "Yeah…I guess," Xen replied, "Can't remember a thing."_

_ "Good thing you don't remember, 'cause I got some good news and bad news," Lance continued, "Concerning your Pokémon." _

_Finally, Xen's mind clicked on remembering the events that happen yesterday. _

_"Flare and Frost?" Xen asked, "How are Frost and Flare?"_

_ "Well, the good news, they're alive and well…Bad news…" _

_"What?" Xen said, tears appearing on his face. _

_"It's best to see it yourself. Girls, come in," Lance said. _

_When Xen's Pokémon came into his room, he was in a state of shock. Sure his Pokémon were the same color and all, but they had changed drastically. In short…_

"_What the freaking hell! They're HUMAN?" Xen shouted. _

_"Xen, calm down," Lance said, "I know this comes to a shock."_

_ "Lance, they aren't __Pokémon_ anymore," Xen quivered, "What the hell?"

_ "Calm down so I can explain," Lance said. _

_After coming off his initial shock, Xen glared at Lance. _

_"Lance, you better ex-explain this," Xen growled. _

_"Okay. Remember Giovanni's laser gun?" Lance began. _

_"You're talking about the one that changes humans into Pokémon? What about it?" Xen asked. _

_"Well…" Lance replied, "Strangely, it had the adverse effects on Pokémon." _

_"So…they're fully human?" Xen asked. _

_"No, not quite. Giovanni's design was flawed in the area of complete transformation. They're kind of anthromorphic Pokémon-Pokémon with human features." Lance continued. _

_"Is their any way we can change them back?" Xen asked. _

_"No, they're stuck like this forever," Lance said, "Apparently, Giovanni didn't want any slip-ups on his slaves turning on him."_

_ "Damn," Xen muttered. He looked down at his hands, which were gripped with anger. "This is all my fault."_

_"Are you sad, Xen?" a sweet voice asked. "Well, a lit-Wait a tick. Who said that?" Xen asked._

_ "I did." _

_Lance and Xen looked at the Glaceon with wide eyes._

_ "You-you can talk?" Xen said in disbelief. _

_"Well, duh, who did you think said that?"_

_ Xen turned to the Flareon, who was glaring at him. _

_"You can talk, too?' he asked. _

_"Yes! Is your mind fried or something?" she said._

_ "I'm so-sorry," Xen said, his voice shaken. _

_"Wow, the ray amplified their speech to speak English. Well, I'm heading back to the League. See you later, Xen," Lance said as he left._

_ Xen waved to him as he stared at his two Pokémon, until he noticed that they were wearing robes. _

_"Uh...not to be rude, but why are you guys wearing robes?" Xen asked, his shock wearing off. _

_"Why you wanna know?" Flare asked. _

_"I can't ask?" he argued. _

_"No, but since you asked…" Flare began blushing before rolling her eyes and flashed him her body. _

_Xen blushed and realized then that, since they were part-human and female, he would see his__ Pokémon's breasts and lower region_. 

_"Ok, cover up, I've seen enough," he said, shielding his eyes from her._

_ "Hmph! Whatever," Flare grunted, tying her robe back in place. _

_**I can't believe him! Still, I'm happy he saw me naked...**_

_****Xen looked at Flare who was blushing madly and glaring at him._

_** Man, what's her problem? I just ask a simple question.**_

_"So Xen," Frost began, breaking his thought, "What are we going to do?"_

_ Xen meditated on this and then pointed his finger upward. "Well, I'm going to retire as a trainer," he stated. _

_"Why?" Flare asked._

_ "Can't put you lovely ladies in danger," he said sweetly. _

_"So what do we do?" Frost asked. _

_"Girls, we're going to move to Unova!" he shouted. _

_Frost smiled at Xen while Flare pouted at him, unsure about the move he was planning…_

_(End Flashback)_

After moving to Unova, he bought a house in Nimbasa City with his trainer money and retired as a trainer due to his transformed Pokémon being half-human. Soon, the two years went by like butterflies. It was kind to him, but his Pokémon blossomed into beautiful young vixens. Frost became as tall as Xen (5'6"), and had long flowing light blue hair. Her blue body became slender and curvier and her bust size went from an A-cup (pre-transform) to a D-cup. Flare was an inch shorter than Frost, her light orange hair was short and into a bun. Her figure was slender and curvier, more so than her sister, and her orange fur surrounded her D-cup breasts and her lower region (Hence the reason Flareons don't wear clothing). Xen mind started to wander into erotic territory, so he shook his head, wiping out the memories in his head.

"Man, I have got to forget that day, but I can't," he said.

However, his mind played one scene over and over-the small glimpse he got of Flare's sexy body at the centre.

"No, no, no," he growled, "Gotta stop that."

He knew Pokéality was illegal in Unova, but that didn't help him feel any different about Flare and Frost. Every time he accidently caught sight of Flare of Frost naked (which is every day), his body heats up and his heart pounds into a jackhammer frenzy. Even though they are part human, Xen knew that controversy would come up, regardless of their part-human state. However, his mind continued to turn back at Flare's nude body. The curves she had, her figure was sexy, her breasts were soft, and...

"No, no, no. I won't think on it anymore," he said, shaking his head.

He then began to think about his birthday, which was tomorrow, and wondering how his party would turn out.

_Inside the house…_

The two Pokemon were in the shower cleaning themselves up from their fight.

"Oh! Did you see how Xen looked at me?" Frost shined.

Frost had always loved Xen from the first time they met. However, she knew that her relationship with Xen on that level was forbidden, but hey-a girl can dream, right?

"Oh, cool down, you," Flare snorted, "Why are you worrying about that?"

Frost, knowing her sister's weak spot, pouted at her little sister, giving her the sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong? Got a crush on Xen, too?" she cooed.

"Uhh…Do not!" Flare stammered.

"Do sooo!" Frost taunted.

"Whatever!" Flare shouted.

Flare turned away from her to hide her blush from Frost. True, she started to have a crush on Xen the day they first met, when she was an Eevee. Her crush was a little thing, but she never let Xen know. However, the crush turned to love when he rescued her from Team Rocket. Even after evolving, she continued to love Xen day by day. It escalated when she had shown him her body during that day she became a Pokémorph, to which she had hoped he took her that second and proclaimed his love to her. However, she kept her feelings for Xen from her sister. What Flare didn't know was that Frost already knew she loved Xen when Frost caught Flare masturbating, thinking about Xen. So Frost always teased her on the subject, which led to an argument. Thinking about that day stirred something up in Flare's lower region. Soon, her mind began to wander as her left hand drifted to her core and started to finger herself. Frost turned around and saw her little sister masturbate in the shower. She giggled at Flare's ministrations and moved closer to Flare to 'help' her release some 'tension'.

"Ooh, my little sis is feeling a little horny," Frost cooed, "Do you want your big sis to help?"

Flare turned to her and nodded, all the while fingering herself slowly. Unknowingly to Xen, both Flare and Frost were in love with him, but they needed to release due to their pumped up sex drive (an after-effect of the transformation), and since the only male they wanted was Xen, who is unknown to their love, they go for each other. Frost kissed her sister as she begins fondling Flare's breasts and caressing her body.

"Oh, I just love my sis' sexy body," Frost purred.

"Stop…toying…with me...Frost," Flare moaned.

"Oh, you want it bad, do you?" Frost taunted.

Flare just nodded at her. Frost removed her sister's hand from her cunt and drove her fingers deep into Flare.

"Mmm…Sis, continue," Flare moaned.

"You have to beg me to continue," Frost taunted.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck my pussy, Frost," Flare cooed.

"Ok, since you asked nicely," Frost said.

She began to slide her hand in and out of Flare, which made Flare moan softly. Flare's moans start to turn on Frost as she begins to finger her own wanting cunt. However, her release was not going to happen with her hands.

"Hmm, my hand won't cut it, now will it?" Frost asked.

Flare answered with a whine and a moan, agreeing with her. Frost laid her sister on the wet shower floor with her legs spread then she lay in line with Flare so that their pussies are align with each other.

"Ready, sis?" Frost asked.

"Ooh, sis, yes. Finish me already," Flare whined, "I want to cum so badly."

"With pleasure," Frost purred.

The two began to scissor their pussies together, thrusting into each other in sync. Soon, their breathing became erratic and their thrusting harder and faster.

"Flare, yes, Flare, faster," Frost moaned.

"Sis, I'm so close," Flare added.

"Cum with me," Frost commanded.

As soon as Frost said that, their bodies was wreaked with the most powerful orgasm they ever had. After a few minutes of releasing, the two girls got up to clean themselves off.

"Tomorrow's Xen's birthday, Frost," Flare said.

"I know, and I got him three great gifts," Flare said.

"What's that?"

"Simple: It's you, me, and a new bed."

"Wait. Are we..." Flare asked.

"Oh, yeah," Frost answered, "After tomorrow, he won't know what hit him."

**-Wow, is Frost insatiable for Xen or what? What am I saying? Next chappie will explain more. For now, I'm tired-took me till 2 am to finish this and I need some sleep. Read and review! If I made any mistakes or I need to edit something, tell me. One only gets better at something if he gets help, or something on that line. Any requests, let me know! I like requests, but only the good kind. Oh, and clean your keyboards-don't know why I'm saying it but, you know who you are. Anyways…I'm out!**


	2. Best Birthday Ever!

**So sorry about the long wait. Besides living my life, I have been working on **_**Pokémon Black and White: Sarecus' Journey **_**and a new story to post at September 25****th****. Well, this is chapter 2 of Hot and Cold Love-and look for the link that ties this story to **_**Sarecus' Journey .**_**Plus; I'm going to reveal some secrets in this story-especially linking it to the other story. ****I'm ready to light this candle. **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo. **

When Xen left for work the next day, the sisters got to work for Xen's surprise birthday party. They first called all of Xen's family and friends over the phone to make sure they arrived at the house at 3:30 P.M. Next, they began cleaning and decorating the house so that it looked presentable. Afterwards, they went to the store to pick up Xen's birthday cake.

"Man, Xen's going to be so surprised that we did this," Frost said.

"Oh, yeah," Flare sighed.

"Well, well, well," Frost said, "Looks like someone's getting soft."

Flare gave Frost a fiery look, but Frost continued to smile, knowing Xen was her weakness. Frost grabbed her sister and held her close.

"Are you feeling wet, my dear sister?" Frost whispered seductively.

Flare moaned in response to Frost, egging Frost on. However, Frost pulled away from her and smiled.

"That's a no-no," Frost said, wagging her finger, "Save it for Xen."

"Um, that maybe a problem, Frost," Flare sighed, "It's that time again."

The reason for Flare's response was that it was the Pokémon mating season, which increases a Pokémon's sex drive. Plus, since they were Pokémorphs, the sex drive increase was even higher.

"Ok," Frost said, "So don't think about Xen, ok?"

However, Flare continued to think about Xen and soon she started to leak sweet juices out of her honey pot. "Oooh…" she moaned. Frost saw her and rushed to Flare.

"Go home," Frost said, "before a male Pokémon rush in here and tries to mount you. I'll get the cake."

"Okay," Flare moaned.

Flare rushed home but didn't get far. She got cornered by a shady guy and his Houndoom.

"Wow, what a beautiful Pokémorph," the guy rasped. The guy began walking closer to her.

"Get away," she whined.

She continued to back away from the duo until she was on the wall.

"Oh, no, darling. I can't do that," he whispered, "My Houndoom needs a quickie and you will do."

"No. Get away from me!" she cried.

The Houndoom growled at Flare and proceeded to close in on her.

"Someone please help me," she cried.

"Aura Rasengan!"

"Huh?" Flare said.

Soon, the guy and his Houndoom were hit by a blue wave with two blue spheres on each side. The two flew off into the wall and disappeared. When the dust settled, Flare saw a Lucario standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Flare asked.

"I'm Sasha," the Lucario said.

"Sasha? That means…" Flare said.

"Hey, Sasha! Why you run off?"

Flare looked and saw a teen with silver-grey hair wearing a black T-shirt and white jeans shorts with some black and silver sneakers come around the corner.

"Sarecus?" Flare asked.

"Flare! Why are you in the alley?" Sarecus said.

"She got cornered by a pervert and his Pokémon," Sasha explained.

"Ah…" he said, "That punk!"

Sarecus turned to where the guy and his Houndoom landed, but he saw no one in the damaged area.

"How did you…" Flare asked.

"I sensed your aura," Sasha explained.

"Oh…" Flare said.

"Plus, I can see why the guy was after you," Sasha added.

"Huh?" Flare asked.

"You're in heat," Sasha said, "and your pheromones are releasing the 'desperate' signal."

"Oh," Flare said quietly.

"Let's go to the house," Sarecus suggested.

"Good idea," Sasha said.

The trio walked back to the house where Sarecus' mother, Shelia Ottomachi, was standing outside.

"Hello, Flare, darling," she said.

"Hi, mom," Flare squeaked.

She ran up and hugged Shelia, while Shelia returned her hug.

"So, Flare, Frost is looking for you," Shelia said, "She was worried when you didn't come home."

"Oh!" she said as she ran into the house.

"Sarecus and Sasha, can you go find Xen and keep him busy until we finish all these decorations?" Shelia asked.

"Sure!" they exclaimed.

The duo ran off while Shelia helped her Pokémon kids finish decorating…

_Later…_

"Whew, that was tiring," Xen said.

He was done with his day job and was ready to go home. Before he could get his bike, he was bombarded by a silver and blue flash.

"Oof!" he grunted.

He fell onto the ground, along with what tackled him.

"Ugh. Whoever you are, get off," he said.

"Well, that's cruel," someone said.

Xen opened his eyes and saw a flash of silver and looked down. When he saw it was Sarecus, he smiled.

"Wow, you have gotten better, squirt," Xen joked.

"Hey!" Sarecus whined, "I'm not short!"

Sarecus got off Xen and dusted himself off. Xen looked at his brother and saw that Sarecus was at least six inches shorter than himself and smiled.

"Can't really call you squirt now, now can I?" Xen said.

Sarecus smiled and held out his hand. After lifting Xen up, Sarecus gave Xen a little charm that was in the shape of Zekrom.

"Thanks, bro," Xen said.

"No prob," Sarecus said, "Besides, that Pokémon is my favorite…so it's hard to give up."

Xen smiled and ruffled up Sarecus' head.

"Don't worry," Xen reassured, "You may meet Zekrom soon."

Sarecus smiled at his brother and went to grab Xen's bike.

"So, Sasha," Xen whispered, "Did ya tell him?"

"Um…no," she said.

"Well, that's another year you don't say it," Xen thought.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready," Sasha argued.

"Sure, when I see a shiny Zoroark," Xen laughed.

"Hmph!" Sasha grunted and turned away.

"Xen, here's your bike," Sarecus said.

"Thanks, but I'm going to walk home," Xen replied.

As they traveled back to Nimbasa, Xen noticed that Sarecus was unusually quiet and kept staring at Sasha, who was traveling up front.

"Sarecus, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"*Sigh* When will I tell Sasha how I feel about her?" Sarecus sighed out loud, but not loud for Sasha to hear.

"Eh!" Xen gasped, "You like Sasha?"

"Yeah, but isn't it illegal to love a Pokémon that way?" Sarecus asked.

Xen knew that Poképhilia was definitely illegal in all the regions, thanks to the Pokémon League Council; who decides everything between humans and Pokémon relations. (Yes, Xen is part of the PLC, ok? Alder resigned and Xen was next in line-so now you know.)

"Uh, yeah, it is," Xen said.

"Well, what do you do if the love's forbidden?" Sarecus inquired.

Xen stopped in his tracks and thought about it. Sarecus' question ricocheted around his skull and he began to think the same for Flare and Frost. However, with the PLC ban on Poképhilia, the only answer was…_No…failure to respect for the ban leads to losing everything you know…but if the love is pure…_

"Xen…Xen…Xentus!" Sarecus yelled, shaking Xen out of his trance.

"Wha…?" Xen mumbled.

"You ok, Xen?" Sarecus asked.

"Sorry, bro. I dazed out," Xen replied.

"You still didn't answer my question, Xen," Sarecus said.

"Sorry. I don't have the answer," Xen replied, "But when I do, I'll let you know."

"Thanks! Now, let's go home," Sarecus smiled.

Xen smiled and continued the walk, all the while Sarecus' question continued to invade his mind…

_Back at the house…_

Sarecus and Sasha led Xen to the front door and Sarecus tapped the door in a secret code. When the door opened, Sarecus and Sasha went into the dark room while Xen stand at the doorway. When Xen opened the door, he was hit with a bright light and a room full of family and friends.

"SURPRISE!" everyone said.

Xen gasped at the sight in his living room.

"Oh my god!" Xen cried.

"Happy Birthday, Xentus!" the party cried out.

"Wow, this is amazing," Xen awed.

Out of the crowd came his mother, who was beaming at her son. "Mom!" Xen cried. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, honey," Shelia said.

"Mom, did you do all this?" he asked.

"Well, I helped, but I didn't plan all this," Shelia added.

"Well, if you didn't, then who did?" Xen asked.

"We did."

Xen turned around and saw Flare and Frost beaming from ear to ear.

"You guys plan all this?" Xen asked.

"Yep!" Frost yipped.

"Well, it was all Frost's idea," Flare grumbled.

Xen walked up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you both," he whispered. After releasing them, he turned to all his guests and shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

_Couple hours later…late night…_

Xen thanked the last party guest for coming and let them out. The only ones left were Flare, Frost, Sarecus, Sasha, and Shelia.

"Man that was a blast!" Xen said.

The party was, indeed, a blast. Xen was able to talk to his friends and rivals that he met while he was still in the battle circuit. He also was able to talk to his professor, who told Xen of a job inside the lab, which Xen happily accepted. He got to dance with many female friends, but not as much as with Flare and Frost. Plus, he was able to receive his official PLC license from Lance, making him the Unova Champion. The gifts he received were extraordinary, at his opinion. He received two female Pokémon (Eevee, of course), a new bike (motorcycle, to be accurate), $1,500 in cash and appliances, and a Pokémon egg.

"Whew," Xen breathed as he and his family cleanup the house, "That was a lot of work."

"Yeah, but we're done now," Flare said.

"Ok. "Sarecus, Sasha, let's go," Shelia said.

The two walked out, saying good-bye to Flare, Frost, and Xen.

"Honey, it's time for bed," Shelia said.

"Yeah, mom," Xen shrugged.

She hugged Xen one last time before leaving.

"Oh, Xen, I left your gift in your room," She said as she left.

"Thanks," Xen replied, "Now for some sleep."

As he walked toward his bedroom, Flare and Frost looked at each other, smiling deviously.

_He's not going to sleep tonight…_

_30 minutes later… (Enough italics, am I right?)_

Flare and Frost walked into Xen's room and stood on both sides of his sleeping form, sighing softly.

"Wow, he sleeps so peacefully," Flare sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Frost scolded, "Remember the plan. Let's wake him up."

The two Pokémorphs crawled into bed with him, rubbing their bodies against him, all the while Xen sleeping soundly. However, Xen began shifting around, trying to wake up from a dream. It started normally, with him playing with Frost and Flare in an open field. Soon, the dream ventured from innocent land to a lewd, sexual frenzy in his bedroom with him pounding into Frost while eating Flare out. Not only that, a sweet scent wafted into the air, invading all his senses, and making him unable to think.

"WHOA!" he shouted, waking himself and pushing Frost and Flare out of the bed.

After smacking his face two times, he looked and saw Flare and Frost glaring at him.

"Um, sorry for waking you?" he yawned.

"Don't ask that," Frost said.

"Okay, then here's a quick question: Why are you two in my room?" he asked.

"We wanted to give you our present," Flare said softly.

Xen knew that Flare is almost _never_ soft around him, so he looked at her curiously.

"Okay, that's not normal," Xen said, "But what's my present?"

Instead of answering, Frost pounced on Xen and licked his face.

"_We're _your gift," she purred seductively.

"Um, Frost, I don't think that'll work," Xen stammered.

"Oooh and why not?" she pouted.

"Because I'm not really equipped for-"

"Luck's not on your side," Flare said, pointing down.

Xen looked down and mentally smack himself. Because of the dream, Xen was already sporting a hard-on that wanted out of its cloth prison.

"Oh, Xentus," Frost purred, "Can you let the little guy out?"

Xen glared at her and removed his boxers-the only article of clothing he wore. When his member hit the air, Frost's eyes sparkled and immediately began licking his member.

"Oooh, that's cold," he shivered.

"Let me help," Flare said sweetly.

Xen thought that Flare would help remove Frost from him, but again luck wasn't on his side. Flare lay down next to Frost and licked Xen in sync with Frost.

"Oooh, yeah. Wai-aah," Xen moaned.

After a time of licking, Frost and Flare stopped their ministrations and stood up.

"Why did y'all stop?" he inquired.

"Shh, let nature take its course," Frost purred.

The two moved and position themselves on Xen: Frost at his member while Flare at his face.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled.

"Go," Frost whispered.

"Ok, Xen, put your mouth to good use," Flare moaned.

She lowered herself onto Xen and rubbed herself on his face. Xen had no choice but to invade Flare's puffy lips. Frost smiled and grabbed Xen's member in order to line it up with her. Afterwards, she let it occupy her pussy until it hit her hymen. Xen noticed this and, while eating out Flare, he thrust into Frost in quick pace, breaking Frost's hymen.

"Owie," Frost moaned, absorbing the pain of her lost virginity.

"How…ahhh…does it feel, sis?" Flare moaned.

"Mind-breaking," Frost moaned.

Xen continued to thrust into Frost while continuing his ministrations on Flare. Xen noticed that, even though Frost was an Ice-type, her lips were warm and numbing. Soon, the sisters began to moan in tandem as Xen's libido increased as he sped up his actions.

"Oooh, Xen, I'm close," Frost moaned.

"Me…me too," Flare cried softly.

"I'M CUMMING!" Flare and Frost squealed.

When Frost's walls constricted Xen, he grunted and discharged lots of his spunk inside her.

Frost lifted herself off Xen and moved to the side of the bed.

Before Xen could move, Flare flipped herself over him and landed in front of Xen's member.

"You're not done," Flare growled.

Xen smirked and lean up to kiss her on her lips.

Soon, Flare lined herself up with Xen.

Unlike with Frost, Xen quickly thrust upward, quickly breaking her hymen and hilting himself inside.

"Oooh, that…was good," she cooed.

After have her adjust to him inside, he began quick, hard thrusts into Flare. Unlike Frost, Xen felt like he was baking from Flare's heat. Frost decided to help Xen, so she began sucking on Flare's breasts and fingering her tail hole.

"Ah, ah, ah," Flare cooed, "No fair…"

Frost smiled and continued her ministrations, all the while Xen thrusting at a steady pace.

"Slow down," Flare moaned, "I'm _sooo_ close."

Xen and Frost ignored her and quicken their pace. However, Xen noticed that the more faster he got, the hotter Flare's honeypot got.

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Flare shrieked.

Flare's hot juices gushed out of her and spurt out of her cunt.

However, Xen wasn't finished, so he ignored the intense heat and continued to thrust harder and faster into Flare's super sensitive cunt.

"Please stop…I'm cumming again," Flare moaned.

"I'm CUMMING!" Xen howled.

He hilted himself deep into Flare and shot his spunk inside, coating her walls with his cream. Flare's second orgasm was so intense that she began leaking Pokémilk out, and into Frost's mouth.

"Mmm…tasty," Frost cooed.

After their sex antics, the two girls cuddled close to Xen, gently sliding into sleep. Xen yawned and looked at his clock. He then noticed a small gift box with a letter on it on the nightstand. Xen opened the letter and read its contents:

_Xentus, _

_I have seen you grow into a fine young man and know you have the purest of hearts. I have seen you always find the facts before passing a judgment. I know it was hard when your Pokémon turn into Pokémorph, but you stick to it and never abandon them. You must know the one secret, the one that will help you with your Pokémon: Trust your heart-it will never steer you wrong. I hope that you take my counsel and follow it. _

_–Love, Shelia._

Xen smiled and picked up the gift box.

It held a charm necklace with an X on it that opens.

When Xen opened the X, he saw, in little writing:_ I love you_.

Xen smiled and looked at the letter, and saw he missed a part.

When he read it, he shook his head:

_P.S. Your Pokémon had a spectacular gift for you, so I got you condoms so you don't impregnate them. Bye!_

"Wow, so my mom was in on this, too," he sighed, "And these girls didn't say a word…"

Xen shook his head and lay back down to hold his 'soul mates' close to him.

_The perfect birthday…_

**-Okay, so that's that for Chapter 2. I know that you out there will ask questions about the contents of this chapter, so please feel free to ask! I would be insulted if you didn't. Now, I'm going back to my **_**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**_** and I'm gonna create my first Tyranno Rex Dream Eater! Like I said, this game is so (o x 100) AWESOME!**

**BlitzSarecus… (Flowmotion into a wall)…and is…**_**outta here!**_


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Okay! We finally found the link to **_**Sarecus' Journey**_**, Xen finally gets romantic with his Pokémon, and we found some info on the law of Poképhilia. So, don't you think it time for the law to get their asses in gear? I think so…So now here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo…**

Xen woke up from his deep slumber and looked at Flare and Frost, sleeping soundly at his side. Xen tried to move, but he felt pleasure for some reason. When he removed the sheet and looked down, he saw that Flare had Xen's member in a tight grip, using her internal heat to create friction on Xen.

"Flare…let go," he whined.

"Not until I get my breakfast," she whispered.

Xen squirmed at Flare's ministrations, all the while she fake-sleep and continued her 'attacks'.

"Flare…I can't hold it in," Xen whined.

Flare jumped up and hopped on top of Xen, pushing Frost on the floor.

"Hey!" she groaned when she fell.

Flare put Xen inside her and released her internal heat onto Xen.

"Give me a hot, gooey creampie!" Flare whined.

Xen couldn't do anything but to release his load inside of Flare.

"Oh my, that's so warm…" Flare purred.

Flare was then pushed away as Frost took her place on Xen.

"No fair, Xen," she cried, "I want a creampie, too-but creamier."

"Okay, okay," Xen sighed, "Jeez, you guys are insatiable."

He quickly thrust into Frost and continued to thrust at a steady pace while Frost bounced on his lap.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," she purred, her voice vibrating with every thrust.

Xen-after thrusting for a few minutes- hilted himself deep into Frost's womb and released his load into her.

"Warm…gooey pussy of mine," she moaned.

The sisters were laid out on the bed, cum leaking out of their pussies and face contorted with pleasure. Xen sighed and went to the bathroom for a nice, warm shower. After his shower, he was preparing for a little trip to the Johto Region so he could meet up with Lance and head to the PLC Tower (Fuse the Empire State Building with the Silph Co. Building=PLC Tower) for a meeting. However, he knew leaving Frost AND Flare at the house would be chaotic at worse, with all their fighting and whatnot. So he called them to the living room for a mini-meeting.

"What's up?" Frost asked cheerfully.

"Look, I've got to go to the council meeting today and I won't be back until two days from now," he explained.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Flare grumbled.

"You know you guys love to fight each other…a lot," he added.

Frost cuddled next to her hot-headed sister and looked at Xen with her puppy-dog eyes.

"The only thing we fight for is who does next to ravish you," she purred.

Xen laughed sheepishly before he composes himself.

"Still, I want to take one of you with me," Xen said.

"I'll go, I'll go!" Flare bubbled.

"Frost, are you okay with that?" Xen inquired.

"It's okay," Frost said, "After all, you and Flare need to go out more."

She slyly winked at Flare, not letting Xen catch on.

"Well, then, it's settled," Xen said.

Xen finished packing his stuff and gave Flare a sexy little number: a bikini that was fire-red and a white shorts with flames licking the cuff of the pants.

"Just a little gift from me to you," Xen said.

Flare took it and rushed to the bathroom to put it on. As an added measure, Flare put on a perfume that has a spicy scent to tease Xen (a gift from Shelia). When she stepped out the bathroom, Xen's jaw dropped and began to drool out the corner of his mouth.

"You like?" she purred.

"Oh, yeah," Xen breathed.

Flare seductively strutted to Xen, showing her curves all the way. She then rubbed up on Xen, letting her perfume wafted into Xen's nose.

"Soon, you'll be the one to take it off," Flare whispered, blowing hot air into his ear.

Xen shuddered and moved away from Flare.

"Um, we need to go," Xen stuttered.

Flare chuckled and moved right behind him. The duo got on Xen's motorcycle and drove to the docks in Castelia City (a day's journey, in real time). After rectifying their passports, the two entered the S.S. Selen and went to their room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Xen asked.

"You know what I wanna do," Flare purred.

"Not now," he said.

"O, poo," she pouted, "Well, I guess we can battle other trainers."

"Cool, but you're a Pokémorph, and I don't want to see you hurt," he added.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't fight. What happen to the Ice-Hot Trainer?" she argued.

Xen chuckled at her and shrugged his shoulders. _Just like Flare…hot-headed and sexy, as always._

"Sure, let's go," Xen said.

(**A/N: Yes, Veteran Trainers can battle other trainers even if they're retired.) **The two headed to the sky deck, which is equipped with battlegrounds and mini-tournaments, refreshers, and a medal shop-for winning medals in battle (Damn, this cruise liner is huge! I wanna go!). Xen and Flare battled other trainers, winning tons of medals and getting new rivals.

"How many medals do we have?" Flare chirped after they beat the 15th trainer.

"At least 450," he said.

"Cool, let's get something," she said.

She pulled Xen by the arm to the Medal Shop like an excited schoolgirl. Xen browse the shop, looking for something for Flare, while Flare trailed him.

"Hey, buddy," the shopkeeper whispered.

"Yeah?" Xen responded.

"That hot Flareon Pokémorph yours?" he asked.

Flare looked at him dumbfounded, wondering why the keeper asked him that.

"Uh-huh," Xen nodded.

"Come 'ere, follow me," the shopkeeper said, leading Xen and Flare to a backroom.

What Xen and Flare saw in the backroom shocked them. They saw many trainers with Pokémon looking at sex toys, videos and other stuff.

"What is this?" Xen asked.

"This part of the store is for Poképhilia folks," the shopkeeper explained, "and I know this Pokémorph has had a few rounds with you."

Xen and Flare sheepishly chuckled at the shopkeeper, confirming his response, and began to browse the store. Flare decided to find something to help Xen bond closer to her. She found a bottle that increases a Pokémon's sex drive, but could increase the risk of pregnancy, regardless if the couples are compatible. _This could help, but do I want to risk pregnancy for that? …Yes, even if it means I get pregnant. _She went to the shopkeeper and bought the bottle for 100 medals, without Xen's knowledge. Xen found a bottle of fragrance that increases the sex drive of either man or Pokémon.

"Well," he said silently, "I broke one law, so I guess breaking another couldn't hurt."

Xen bought the bottle for 100 medals and showed it to Flare.

"This will help with your insatiable appetite for sex," he said.

"Okay," she smiled.

The duo headed to their room to sleep, but not before Flare had her 'creamy dinner' from Xen.

_The next day…_

-We have arrived in Olivine City- the captain said though the intercom. Xen stretched as he got his stuff from the closet.

"Man, that took long," he said. He went to wake up Flare but found her missing from the room.

"Wha…What happen to her?" he wondered.

As Xen searched the room, he didn't see a figure come right behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"WHAAAA!" he shouted.

Xen jumped and looked behind him and saw that it was Flare who had surprised him.

"Oh, man. Don't do that," he scolded.

"Why?" she said innocently.

Xen shook his head and turned to scold her some more, but the words didn't leave his mouth. He saw that Flare was wearing a yellow blouse that came down and stop at her chest, leaving nothing to imagination and a red skirt that hug her curves in the right way.

"Um… 'gulp' …nothing," he stammered.

"O, I see you like my outfit," she said.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"Oh, I had a little cash on me, so I went to the store," she said.

"Hmm…" he hummed.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing. Come on, it's time to get off," he said.

The two left and went to the unloading station. As they left the ship, Xen scanned the area to see if he saw his contact. When he saw Lance, he smiled and walked toward him.

"So, fashionably early, as usual," Xen said.

"Well, I am the one who has to pick you up," Lance retorted.

"Whatever," Xen scoffed.

"And hello to you too, Flare," Lance said.

"It's always a pleasure," she said.

"Well, since Flare is here, might as well let out my Pokémon," Lance said, "Come on out, Ruki!"

Lance tossed up a Pokéball and released Ruki, his prized Dragonite. She was like a normal Dragonite, except that she was 1 foot taller than Lance instead of being 5 feet taller.

"Hiya!" she bubbled.

"Hello, I'm Flare," Flare said.

"Nice to meet ya!" Ruki said.

"Hey, Ruki," Xen said.

Ruki looked at Xen and smiled.

"How you doing', cutie?" she purred.

Xen hugged Ruki and she returned it with a kiss on the cheek.

"You want to have some fun later?" she whispered seductively.

"Heh-Heh…Later," he said.

(If no one noticed, Xen wasn't a virgin when he did it with Flare and Frost…Ruki was his first…)

Lance looked at the two, trying to discern what was going on. He brushed it off and led Xen and party to the car, Lance and Xen in front-Flare and Ruki in back. As they drive, Lance looked at the two Pokémon in the back and turned to Xen.

"Let's give them some privacy," he said.

"That's fine with me," Xen replied.

"So, how was he?" Ruki asked when Lance threw up the window.

"Huh?" Flare said. "Was Xen good in bed?" she rephrased silently. "How the-" Flare whispered before Ruki shushed her.

"Xen was my first as I was his," she explained. _So that's why he didn't flinch when we did it. _

"I'm going to get him," she seethed.

Ruki chuckled at Flare and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're cute when you're mad," she said.

"Heh…thanks," Flare replied.

Soon, the two Pokémon noticed the window was going down.

"We're here," Lance replied.

As everyone piled out of the car, Flare noticed that Xen was looking around, trying to find something.

"What's wrong?" she asked

. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," Xen replied.

"Hmm…" she hummed, not convinced of his answer.

As they entered the building, Flare noticed that the interior was bare except for a door.

"What kind of place is this?" Flare asked.

"Well, we can't see anything until Lance and Xen flash their IDs at the door," Ruki explained.

Lance and Xen, on cue, pulled out their IDs and flashed them to the door. A red scanner beamed out of the door and read the IDs. Afterwards, the doors separate to reveal the real interior of the building. People and Pokémon were rushing around, preparing documents and rectifying files.

"Whoa," Flare said.

"I know, right?" Ruki added. Lance and Xen turned to the Pokémon.

"From here on out, we must separate to the Council Hall," Lance said.

"So, you girls can go out and have fun," Xen added, "We'll be out 2 ½ hours in."

"Okay!" the girls chirped. Ruki then grabbed Flare and pulled her out of the building.

"We're going shopping," Ruki said.

"Okay, Xen-Let's go," Lance said.

Xen nodded and, following Lance, went to the Council Hall. (The Council Hall is just like Organization XIII's, with 5 seats instead of 13.) Seating was the champion of the 5 regions: Xen of Kanto, Lance of Johto, Steven of Hoenn, Cynthia of Sinnoh, and Alder for Unova.

"Welcome all," Cynthia said.

"Well, Cynthia," Xen said, "What's the meeting all about?"

"This meeting is about Poképhilia," she responded.

"Oh, someone got caught?" Xen joked.

"No, but the person and his Pokémon were just on the cruise ship," she said.

Xen gulped, remembering Flare's 'attack' last night.

"Well, d-did you catch him?" Xen said.

"No," Lance cut in, "All we know is that they were near your room."

Xen breathed silently and looked at Lance.

"Ok, so what are we to do?" he asked.

"I guess we'll wait," Steven said.

"Alder, do you have any comments?" Cynthia asked. Alder looked at her and scoffed.

"Look, what people do with their Pokémon is none of our business, unless it's something abusing," he commented.

"But Poképhilia is trainers abusing Pokémon!" she shouted.

"Cynthia, I know I can't sway your thinking," he said, "But when you meet the next trainer who has done Poképhilia, ask: why did you do it?"

"Fine, the next trainer I meet I will do so. Meeting adjourned," she responded.

_Few minutes later…_

Lance and Xen left the council room with Xen fuming.

"I can't believe Cynthia," Xen fumed.

"You ok, Xen?" Lance asked.

"How dare she-" Xen started to say before he remember where he was.

"Xen?" Lance asked.

"Never mind," Xen responded.

"Well, we'll find that trainer soon," Lance said.

"Fine," Xen sighed.

"Hey, Xen!"

Xen and Lance turned around and saw Ruki and Flare bounding towards them, bags in hand.

"Hey, girls," Lance said.

"Hey-yay-yay," Xen stuttered.

Xen noticed that Flare got a new outfit: a red bikini bra with no straps and a skirt that covered one leg and half cover the other (I think it's called a skirt…).

"Wow, Flare. That's amazing," Xen awed.

Xen then noticed that Ruki had a similar outfit on and looked at Lance. Xen was shocked that Lance was drooling.

"Lance!" Xen shouted.

Lance shook his head and turned to Xen.

"Um, Xen, I wasn't drooling," he said.

"You don't fool me, Lance," Xen replied, "We've been friends for two years, and I know Ruki was your first love."

"Uh…" he stuttered.

"Plus, Ruki told me," he added.

"Ruki, why?" Lance whined.

"Hmm…I don't know," she said innocently.

"Whatever," Lance replied.

Xen laughed at his friend's embarrassment and turned to Flare.

"A sexy number you have on, babe," Xen whispered.

Flare giggled at Xen's little pick-up line.

"Oh, Xen," she giggled.

"Can't wait to take it off," he smirked.

"Xen! You bad man!" she scoffed.

"What? It's fun to mess with you," he said.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Lance said.

The group laughed and walked toward the hotel.

"Well, I guess we'll split," Xen said.

"Sure," Lance responded, "Just don't break any rules."

"I don't know…" Xen trailed off.

"I forget who I'm talking to," Lance said.

"Hm…Well, I'm going to bed now," Xen said.

Flare hugged Xen close and began licking his ear.

"No…you…won't," she breathed.

Xen and Flare went into their room and Flare rushed toward the bathroom.

"Huh…What's her problem?" he wondered.

After undressing-and spraying some of the fragrance around, he turned off the lights and went to the bed.

"~Oh, Xen~" Flare sang.

"Hm?" he said.

The bathroom door opened and Flare stepped out. Xen's jaw dropped hard as he looked at Flare. Flare was wearing a black lacy bra and black lacy panties with a translucent skirt covering it, and the pose she struck at the door made Xen 'stand to attention'.

"Oh, my," she purred, "I didn't know you were that eager."

"Um…" Xen trailed, "I believe that's the scent."

"Hm, blaming the fragrance," Flare said, "That's funny."

Flare pounced onto Xen, pinning him to the bed and licking her lips.

"Hmm…what should I taste first?" she whispered seductively.

Xen smiled and kissed Flare on the lips.

"How does that taste?" he asked.

"Ok, but I want something better," she purred.

She traveled down Xen's body, licking his body with her warm tongue. When she reached her prize, she removed the 'wrapping' off and began to suck him off.

"Oh, yeah, Flare," Xen moaned.

As she kept at her ministrations, she thought of a new way to give Xen more pleasure. She wrapped her tongue around Xen's member and used it to 'suction' his member.

"Flare...Oh my Arecus…" Xen breathed.

When Flare noticed that Xen was close, she moved her tongue to the tip and tickled the tip. That was all Xen could take as he released his load into Flare's mouth. When she detached from Xen, she leaned up and showed Xen the mess he made before swallowing it.

"Oh, man," Xen groaned.

Flare then pinned Xen back on the bed and lined him up with her.

"Ready, honey?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" he said.

"'Hmm…' is not an answer," she growled.

She then, without any thought, slammed herself onto Xen.

"OW~Mmph!" Xen shouted before Flare latched her lips onto Xen's.

After a few minutes, she began bouncing onto Xen's lap, while Xen grabbed her hips and rubbed the soft spots on her hips with his thumbs.

"Oooh, baby. That's it," she moaned.

Xen then leaned up and bit one of Flare's nipples without warning.

"Owie, baby," Flare moaned, unable to process pain.

Soon, Xen noticed that he was so close to release his load into Flare.

"Flare, I'm gonna cum," he moaned on her teat.

"Uh-huh," she responded.

Xen then hilted himself into Flare and released his spunk inside her.

"So warm," she purred, "So gooey."

She then released her juices on Xen, soaking his thighs.

When Xen pulled out of her, Flare quickly moved down and latched her mouth on Xen's member. After a few seconds, she detached herself from Xen's member, which was full-mast again.

"How the hell?" he asked, shocked at her amazing cunnilingus.

"Later," she answered, "But, first, I want to break some new ground."

She then plunged two fingers into her cunt and pulled out some of her juices out.

"Huh?" he asked.

Flare then faced her rump to Xen and used her juice-covered fingers to thrust into her tail hole. After a few more thrusts, she removed her fingers and waved her rump in Xen's face.

"Xen, would you be a sweetie and fuck my ass?" she moaned.

Xen smiled and lined himself up with her tail hole.

"Anything for you, my fiery princess," he said.

As he thrust into Flare's ass, he noticed that, even with the juices, she was still tight, and it took all of his willpower not to cum early. After adjusting to her tightness, Xen did a couple thrusts, each one easier than the last. Afterwards, he began going at it at a fast pace.

"Un, un, un, un," Flare moaned.

The impacts Xen made when connecting with Flare's ass were loud, as though the fur wasn't there. Soon, Flare was ready for Xen to cum, so she began tightening her ass so as to force him to cum.

"No fair," he grunted.

"Ha!" she purred.

"Since you're so impatient, I'll just give it to you," he said.

As soon as he said that, he hilted himself deep into Flare and released his spunk in her ass.

"Wow. Feels so good," she moaned, her eyes rolled back.

She then fainted from all that sex frenzy. Xen chuckled at her and pulled her closer to him, never letting her go.

_The next morning…_

-Knock, knock-

Xen grumbled at the intrusion of his sleep, grabbed a robe, and went to the door, leaving Flare covered up.

"What is it, Lance?" he asked.

"Open the door," Lance said.

When Xen opened the door, he was tackled by an officer who put handcuffs on him; all the while the other officers tried to subdue Flare.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this, Lance?" he growled.

"I-I don't know," he said.

"You're under arrest for breaking the law," the officer said.

"What law?"

"You had sex with a Pokémon!" he replied, his tone monotone.

"How the hell?" he asked, shocked at the officer's answer.

"We got him, Lady Cynthia," the officer said into a walkie-talkie.

"Good," she said, "Bring him to the hall."

"Cynthia!" Xen screamed, knowing who had snitched him out, "That bitch!"

Lance been down to his level and shook his head.

"I'll keep Flare safe," he said, "But I hope you survive the trial."

Lance told the officers to back off, saying he would deal with the Flareon. All Xen could do is see his life deteriorate in front of him. The moment felt like when his Pokémon were hit with Giovanni's ray gun.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he roared before darkness took him.

-**Okay, that settles Chapter 3 of this story. Before I make my funny comments and such, I know someone gonna ask some questions, so I'm letting you know now: Just post the darn question, ok? That way I can answer in the quickest and most efficient way possible. For a little dramatic effect, play "Organization XIII" music from Kingdom Hearts II during the council meeting. Also, the next chapter's title is 'A Champion's Advice'. Can you guess the champion who gives Xen advice? Have fun! Also, I did use a tiny reference from Kingdom Hearts II to change the mood of the part. Which part? I'm not telling… (**_**Julius growls) **_**oh, shit! I'm facing Julius in **_**Dream Drop Distance **_**and man is he gigantic, so that's it for me!**

**Next time: A Champion's Advice-Will Xen get out of his predicament?**


	4. Champion's Advice

**Ok…I feel so bad for Xen getting busted by the law…so this chapter is sad for me. However, this is the turning point of **_**Hot and Cold Love**_**, so get ready to be shocked at what is said in this chapter and next. Also, look for the references from Kingdom Hearts II and Dream Drop Distance, 'cause they…will…be…in…here! Okay, it's time!**

Xen was taken to the Judgment Hall-the area to convict trainers of their crimes and such. When he entered the Hall, he sighed, thinking about Flare and Frost.

"C'mon, you poor excuse of a trainer," the officer said, pushing him forward.

Xen just growled at the officer, his anger flaring, but continued moving forward. Unknown to both of them, Xen's anger manifested a mini-molten flame in his hand that began melting the cuffs. When Xen entered the Hall, he saw Lance in the atrium of the hall looking down, unable to face his friend. When Lance looked up, Xen saw the truth in his eyes.

"You…" Xen growled, "You're the reason I'm in this mess?"

"Sorry, Xen, but we knew you were the trainer," Lance said solemnly, "I had no choice. It was Cynthia-"

At this, the cuffs were completely melted into shag and were able to be broken out of. Xen realized this and, breaking out of the cuffs and pushing the officer away, rushed at Lance, his hands covered in flames, blazing hard.

"LANCE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Xen exploded.

When Xen was mere inches from Lance, Lance quickly moved out of Xen's way in a unnatural blur of speed. Even though Xen missed, he still had rage in his eyes and flames surrounding his hands.

"Xen…how in the world is that possible?" Lance asked, pointing to Xen's hands, which were still inflamed.

Even though Xen was still enraged, he calmed himself to see his hands were inflamed.

"How…is…this…possible?" he asked himself.

"Easy, the ability was copy-and-paste into your brain."

Xen and Lance turned around and saw Cynthia walking toward them, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Xen asked; his hands extinguished.

"When you have sex with a Pokémon, it's a 25% chance that you'll get the Pokémon's ability or type," she explained, "And the more sex you do, the greater the chance of obtaining the ability."

"I don't get it," Xen said.

"Me either," Lance added, his eyes shifting.

"You had sex with that Flareon how many times?" she asked, smirking at him.

"That's none of your business," Xen growled, "And I don't have to answer to you."

Cynthia walked up to Xen and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer so that they were at the same eye level.

"Right now, your Pokémon are safe because Lance came to their rescue and you're an official League Champion," she growled, "However, with one snap of my fingers, they'll be eliminated before you go for trial. So you have no choice in the matter."

Xen grew infuriated at her heartlessness and his hands burst into flames and punch Cynthia right in the gut.

"I DO have a choice!" he yelled.

"Oof!" she grunted, releasing Xen.

When she shook off the punch, she saw that her outfit was burned and ruined with that Fire Punch.

"GUARDS!" she screamed.

The guards arrived at the scene and surrounded Xen. Xen psyched himself up and charged up a powerful Pyro Cannon (Fire-type version of Hydro Cannon). Before he could fire it, however, Alder came right behind him and hit a pressure point on Xen's neck, immobilizing him.

"Damn…it," he groaned, blacking out.

"Thank you, Alder. Lance!" Cynthia yelled.

"What is it?" he responded.

"Eradicate those Pokémon," she said evilly.

"Cynthia, you can't do that!" Alder said.

"I…just…did," Cynthia said, "Now, get to it!"

"No…"

"What? What did you say?" she growled.

"I won't do it Cynthia, and I won't let you harm them," Lance said, standing in a battle stance.

"We'll see about that," she replied and grabbed her talkie to issue an order before Alder gripped her hand, making her drop the walkie-talkie.

"Before you do that, see if that's the right course of action before doing something that rash," Alder said.

Cynthia was going to ignore Alder and continued her action but she remembered that Alder outranks her by his seniority so to disobey a direct order from him was treason.

"…Fine, they won't be harm," she said reluctantly, "We'll hold trial two months from now. Lock him up."

The guards grabbed an unconscious Xen and placed him in a holding cell.

"I'm so sorry, Xen…" Lance said solemnly.

"Nnrg…I…forgive you buddy," Xen breathed before he fell back into darkness.

_1 month later…_

Xen paced around his cell, wondering about Flare and Frost, as well as Lance, who didn't pay him a visit.

"Hmm…it's not like him not to visit me," Xen questioned.

"Cynthia made sure he wouldn't visit you, due to your friendship with him."

Xen turned around and saw Alder standing at his cell door.

"Alder? What are you doing here?" Xen asked.

"I'm here to release you for a day," he replied.

"Well…thanks," Xen said.

Alder led Xen to beach and they sat down on a cliff, looking over Olivine City.

"Um…Alder? Why is Cynthia against Poképhilia?" Xen asked, his eyes closed.

"Hmm…That's a good question. Why do you ask that?" Alder replied.

"Well, my mom said to follow my heart, that it'll never steer me wrong," Xen said, "So…is my heart wrong to believe humans and Pokémon can love each other _that _way?"

"Again, another good question," Alder said.

"So is there a reason Cynthia's against it?" Xen asked.

"Hmm," Alder said, "I have no idea."

The two friends continued looking over, each one in deep though. After a few minutes, Alder turned to Xen with a smile.

"Do you love your Pokémon, Xen?" he asked.

Xen turned to Alder and smiled.

"Of course I do. I can't live without them," Xen said solemnly.

"Ok, here's my next question. If you were given an opportunity to win your trial, save them and be together again, would you take it?" Alder asked-his eyes ever so serious.

Xen looked down, weighing the question in his mind. Afterwards, Xen turned to Alder.

"...Yes. Yes, I would," Xen replied with conviction.

"Well said," Alder said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash-drive, in which he handed it to Xen.

"What's this?" Xen asked.

"Your opportunity. Look at it with this," Alder said, handing Xen a XV2 with a USB port in it. Xen equipped the XV2 and put in the drive. What appeared on the holo-screen shocked Xen: All the Champions, including Cynthia, were shown-having sex with their Pokémon!

"Wha…? This is…" Xen awed.

"That should help you win against Cynthia," Alder said.

"Thanks, Alder. I appreciate it," Xen replied.

"Don't worry about it. Just love your Pokémon with all your heart. That's all I ask," Alder said.

Xen smiled and looked at the sea.

_Flare…Frost…we will be reunited again._

_Unknown to Xen…_

"WHERE'S MY BERRIES!?"

Lance and Frost ran deep into the kitchen and made a platter of different berries drizzled with chocolate and rushed them to an agitated Flareon.

"Here ya go, sis," Frost said quietly.

Flare grabbed the platted and started stuffing her face with choco-berries. After a few minutes, all the berries were gone and Flare thrust the platter into Frost's face.

"MORE!" she yelled.

"Um, Flare…shouldn't you wait so you don't…um…stuff yourself?" Frost said quietly.

"Are…you…calling me FAT?!" Flare growled.

"Nononononono, I'm not saying that, but um…" Frost stammered.

"I know I'm fat," Flare sobbed, "I don't need you to rub it in."

"Oh, sis, I'm so sorry. I'll get you some more berries. Just stop crying," Frost said.

"Okay," she sniffed. She ran to the kitchen to get more berries while unknown to her Flare smirked behind her tears.

_That's a good little Glaceon._

"More berries?" Lance asked.

"More berries…" Frost replied.

"Ruki, can you find more berries?" Lance asked.

"I'll try to find more," she replied.

When she flew out, Lance flopped in his chair, breathing slightly.

"Whew, and I thought pregnant human females were bad," Lance said.

(**A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Flare is pregnant! Oh, happy days!) **

"Well, we have to wait about three more months before she gives birth," Frost said.

"Ohh, where's Xen when you need him?" Lance asked.

Frost looked out the window and sighed.

"I hope he's okay," she sighed.

Lance got up and held Frost's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Trust me. Thanks to both of you, you have made Xen one who won't back down from anyone that would harm you," Lance said, "Maybe I should take a page from him."

Frost pecked him on the cheek and smiled.

"You helped Xen, even though you pushed him into this mess," Frost smiled.

"I just hope he got the drive," Lance said.

"He has it now, my friend."

The two turned and saw Alder hanging off a tree limb, smiling.

"Thanks, Alder. Did he ask you where you got it?" Lance questioned.

"No, but he'll find out soon," Alder said, "Now we wait for the trial…"

_Next month…_

"Champion, it's time," an officer said.

Xen got up and headed toward the opened door.

"This is it," Xen said. The officer led Xen toward the PLC Council Hall, where the trial would take place.

"Um, Champion Xentus," the officer said. "Yes?" Xen replied.

"Don't…don't lose to Cynthia," Officer replied.

"Don't worry, my friend," Xen replied, "I have a secret weapon up my sleeve."

The doors to the Council Hall opened and light filled the room.

_It's finally time for my trial. I'll win… for the sake of my friends!_

**Alright, so next will be the turning point for this story. I'm so psyched to do this. Anywho, with Flare being pregnant, I have decided to let you guys choose the name of the newborn. Oh, one mental note, the baby will be a girl, so send me amazing names for the child. And after that, we'll see Xen and Sarecus reunite again. Next time-The Truth Sets you free (Subject to change). **

**BlitzSarecus is **_**outta here!**_


	5. Dawn of a New Day!

**Ok, now it's time for the trial of the century! Xen will go in front of the Council and plead his case and the verdict will be cast! Also, a surprise is waiting for my fellow readers that involve you. Who will win-who will lose? You won't know-unless you read this chappie! Now it's time for the story.**

Xen breathed in, trying to keep his composure. He was standing in front of the Council Chamber, which will determine if he loses everything he knows or gain something from this ordeal. He put his hand in his pocket and squeezed the drive in his pocket.

"Okay, it's time to end this," he breathed.

Xen pushed the door and entered the Council Chamber.

_In the Council Chamber… _(Play 'Organization XIII' during this whole trial)

Xen walked in and saw the Champions sitting around in their chairs. Unlike before, _all _the Champions, previous and recent, were there, waiting to pass judgment onto Xen. Cynthia sat in the center chair, looking at Xen smugly.

"I see you didn't run away," she said.

"I wouldn't run from you," he replied, "And I'm not running from this."

"I see. Well, are you ready to fail?" she asked smugly.

"No. I came here to win and change the world," Xen replied.

"Hmm. Since we've started, can you show the Council your hidden power?" Cynthia replied.

Xen sighed and focused his energy to his hands, which began to glow red. After a while, Xen released the energy and his hands became ablaze. The council, with the exception of Alder, Lance, and Cynthia, gasped and began mumbling things to their fellow champions.

"Ahh. So you can channel fire, hmm?" she asked smugly.

"Argh…yes, your Honor," Xen seethed.

"Hm. And would you explain to the council how you actually gain that power?" she asked.

"N-no way am I answering that!" Xen roared.

"Ah, but if you don't, then you lose your case," Cynthia responded, "Now is that something you want?"

Xen looked at Cynthia with hatred in his eyes but couldn't argue with her.

"Mmm… I gained my power because I had sex with my Flareon," Xen said.

Everyone gasped at what he said, surprised that someone can gain powers just by doing that.

"Why would you do something against the council, Xen?" Blue, the previous Kanto Champion, asked.

"Well…it's not something I can just explain," Xen said.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Cynthia said.

"Hold on…all of you," Alder said, his hand up in the sky.

"Yes, Alder. What is it?" Cynthia groaned.

"Xen, may I ask you a question?" Alder said.

"Um…yes," Xen said.

"Do you love your Pokémon?" Alder asked.

"Yes!" Xen said, his feelings bursting.

"That's a good answer," Alder said.

"Hm, is that so?" Cynthia said.

"Yeah it is," Xen replied. _You bitch._

"Well, do you have anything to help your case?" she asked.

"Um…" Xen stammered.

"Hm. Well, then. That love you have for your Pokémon is just perverted," Cynthia said.

Xen's eyes flared up as he channeled his energy into his hands.

"That's…not…TRUE!" Xen roared.

Cynthia laughed at Xen's anger, making the other champions looked at her.

"Hahaha! That's a joke!" she laughed.

"Cynthia…if it's the last thing I do, I will have my revenge!" Xen roared.

"Xen, calm down!" Lance shouted.

Xen looked at Lance with anger, but it dissipated with Lance's next words.

"If you have anything that will help, now's the time to show it!" Lance added.

Xen nodded and placed the drive in his pocket into his XV and made the contents expand so everyone could see. When the council saw the pictures, many gasped with blushes on their faces. (You would too, I f you saw yourself breaking the same law you were trying to enforce!) When they saw the picture of Cynthia and her Lucario eating each other out, Cynthia became outraged.

"H-h-how did you get that?!" she howled.

"Hmmm, I just don't know," Xen said, smiling at her. Cynthia stood up in her chair, a Pokéball in hand.

"Argh! I'm going to wipe that smirk off YOUR FACE!" she roared, "Garchomp, use Dragon Rush on Xen! NOW!"

She released Garchomp out of her ball and, coated with her aura, beamed straight at Xen.

"Oh, shit!" Xen said, bracing himself.

"Ruki, Frost! Protect Xen!"

Xen opened his eyes and saw Ruki in front using Ice Punch to hold back Dragon Rush attack.

"Ruki?" Xen said, "You saved me? Thanks."

"Um, Xen, honey, maybe it's best if you move out the way and save the thanks for later," Ruki said, struggling against Garchomp's attack.

"It's ok, Ruki-I got this."

Xen turned and saw Frost running up and blasting an Ice Beam at Garchomp, freezing it in its tracks.

"Frost!" Xen shouted.

He ran up to her and placed a kiss in front of everyone. Cynthia looked at them with anger in her eyes. She jumped down from her seat and looked at Xen, Frost, and Ruki.

"You think you've won?" she snarled.

"Cynthia, I have won. In more ways than one," Xen replied.

"Garchomp! Attack!" she shouted.

However, Garchomp stood back from her trainer and hid her face.

"Garchomp? Are you ok?" Cynthia asked.

"She's scared."

Cynthia turned around and saw Lance on the ground, looking at her.

"Scared of what?" she snarled.

"She's scared of you," Lance said.

Cynthia looked at Garchomp and returned it to her Pokéball.

"I don't care," Cynthia said, "and I still say that Poképhilia is straight up wrong."

"Cynthia, do you hear yourself?" Xen said, "You're acting like those who actually abuse their Pokémon."

Cynthia tried to rebut what Xen said but she became speechless.

"When I make love to my Pokémon, I don't do it for my own satisfaction-I do it for them," Xen said, "That being said, when I had sex with Ruki or my two females, they didn't resent me. They just love me more."

Lance smiled at Xen, hinting he already knew about it.

"That's true. Plus, like Xen said, our Pokémon don't hate us-it just makes them love us more," Lance added.

"Ugh…I…I don't care!" Cynthia shouted, "It's still against the law!"

"Cynthia, don't you see yet?" Xen responded, "The more the law is out, the more people are going to break it!"

"That's true. Everyone in this hall has broken that same law…even you," Lance added.

Cynthia looked at them and began crying, her tears flowing.

"I've have regretted that for a long time," she sobbed.

"But don't you love Lucario?" Xen asked.

"Yes. She…she is my everything," Cynthia responded.

"I've have heard enough."

Everyone looked up and saw Alder jump down to where the group stood.

"Alder!" Xen said.

"Here's my judgment-we lift the law of Poképhilia," he said bluntly.

Everyone gasped at Alder's statement-especially Cynthia.

"Alder, are you serious?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. Xen, remember the question I asked you?" Alder asked.

"Of course. You asked if I loved my Pokémon, and my answer was yes," Xen answered.

"That's right," Alder responded, "So Cynthia, if this trainer loves his Pokémon, don't you think others do?"

"Well...I guess," she responded. "Ok, so we must annul this law to keep the order," he finished, "So, Cynthia-What is your answer?"

Everyone turned to Cynthia to see what she was going to do.

"I…want…the law…annulled," she said, defeated.

"You…you mean it, Cynthia?" Xen asked.

"I…I do," she sighed.

The whole council erupted in cheers and happiness.

"Oh, wow! Poképhilia is legalized…by me!" Xen shouted.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't be the only thing that excites you," Lance responded.

"Whadaya mean?" Xen asked.

"Um, well it's about Flare," Lance responded, "She's a little different than before."

"Again, I ask-Whadaya mean?"

"Xen, Flare's pregnant. You're gonna be a dad!" Lance exclaimed.

Xen looked at Lance with a bewildered look on his face.

"I'm…I'm gonna be a dad?" Xen asked.

"Yes, you numbskull!" Lance replied.

Xen began jumping up and down with joy as Lance and Ruki looked on.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Xen said.

"Well, that's not the only good news," Ruki replied.

"What do you mean?" Lance and Xen said.

"I'm having twins, one for each of you," she said, smirking.

Xen began laughing while Lance fainted…

_4 months later…_

Xen was in the Pokémon Center, sitting in a chair while they checked out Flare. The months went by quickly-as the next day after trial. The Council of Champions held a press conference the day after the trial to say that Poképhilia was lawful and that Pokémon deserve the same right as humans. Half of Unova cheered because of the law being lifted while some disagree with it. As time went by, the hatred for Poképhilia lessened to a dislike but tolerant behavior. The Council relocated Xen to Driftveil City and build him a house near the Cold Storage and Alder turned over his Unova Champion rights to Xen for his bravery to hold up the truth-with Alder being the substitute. However, Xen explained to Alder that when Sarecus and Souren reach the Pokémon League, he would be the Champion to face them. The two shook hands on their secret arrangement and left it at that. Xen's main problem was with a knocked-up Flare. She became some sort of pain for him-both physically and sexually (mainly being, she would dominate Xen to an extent). Now it was time for Flare to give birth and Xen was waiting in anticipation. Soon, his phone rang and he saw that his mother was calling him.

"Hi, ma," Xen said.

"Oh, my son! I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandmother," she cried.

"Heh. Stop it, mother. You're embarrassing me," he whined.

"Oh, come now! You made it so that Poképhilia is legal," she replied, "It's my job to embarrass you."

Xen laughed a little at her little joke but calmed down after a while.

"Hey, mom? Where's Sarecus?" Xen asked.

"Oh, he and his friend/rival Souren went camping for a week," she replied, "He should be back tonight."

"Oh, good. So he doesn't know about this, right?" he asked.

"Well…no. They went to enjoy the wildlife and the Pokémon for awhile-no electronics," she replied.

"Good. Well, let me tell him in my own way, ok?" he said, his tone serious.

"Of course, dear. It'll be better if you tell him," she said.

"Thanks," Xen replied.

He then saw a doctor come out of the maternity ward coming toward him.

"Oh, mom-I gotta go," he said.

"Of course. Don't forget to visit," she replied.

"Promise to keep," Xen replied.

The two said their goodbyes and hang up.

"Well?" he asked the doctor.

"She ready to give birth…but she won't do it without you," the doctor replied.

"Oh that stubborn…fine," he said.

Xen followed the doctor to the room where Ruki, Lance, Frost, and Alder stood as an annoyed Flareon looked at her lover.

"How dare you make the doctor wait?" she roared.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"Well, I forgive you," she said sweetly, "Now get over here and hold my hand."

Xen walked over to Flare and held her hand, which felt like hot lava.

"Are you ready, Ms. Flare?" the doctor asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she breathed.

"Okay then. Push!"

Flare began pushing with all her might as she squeezed Xen's hand. _If I don't let go, my hand's going to be burned off. _Xen breathed as he channeled his fire energy into his hands and set them ablaze, which helped minimize the pain he felt. However, she began to release more heat as the baby was coming out.

"Ok, I see the head. C'mon! Another push!"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!"

"A little more-come on!"

"ARGH! IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"Okay. One more time. Push with all your strength!"

"ARGH! OH SWEET ARECUSSSSSSS!" Flare howled as she breathed a plume of flames as she finished giving birth.

"I got it!" the doctor cheered.

When he emerged from in between Flare's legs, he was holding a crying Eevee.

"It's a girl!" he announced.

Xen, Frost and Flare beamed as their new addition to the family was in their eyes. The doctor handed Flare the baby after cleaning it up. The baby was a discolored Eevee, not a shiny one. Her brown fur became scarlet while her white fur became blond. The most notable feature was that the baby had blond hair just like Xen.

"Wow, she's so beautiful," Xen said.

"Hi, my darling," Frost cooed.

She tickled her niece's belly which made the baby laugh with a musical note.

"So adorable!" Flare cooed.

Everyone in the room smiled at the happy couple.

"Oh, Xen. What shall we name her?" Flare asked.

"Hmm…How about Scarlet?" Xen suggested.

"Wow! Xen came up with a good name!" Lance said.

"I love it! Our beautiful Scarlet!" Flare cooed.

She nuzzled her little girl as she smiled at Xen and Frost.

"Our beautiful family," Xen said. _However, there's one more thing that need to be taken care of…_

**-Well, the decision is done-Poképhilia is officially legal in Unova! It's time for rejoicing and drinks for everyone! Well we see Xen did his celebrations with a new addition to the family. However, what is the unfinished business Xen has to 'take care of'? Oh, and I'm planning to make the side story with Sarecus and Souren camping and the rescue of Shade! Next Time: Long-overdue Revenge! Till next time!**

**BlitzSarecus is blasting outta here!**


	6. Revenge is Sweet!

-**Well, I'm really sad and happy at the same time. I'm said because this is the final chapter of **_**Hot and Cold Love **_**(I think…) and I'm happy because I pulled off finishing a chaptered story! I think I need to celebrate because of this. But, since so many of you have read this story and loved it, I think a gift is in order-a Secret Chapter! That's right, a chapter that is unknown to me and to you… (Mysterious…) and will be aired after Chapter 26 of **_**Sarecus' Journey! **_**Well, here's the final chapter of **_**Hot and Cold Love!**_

_One year later…_

"Scarlet! Get back here!"

Xen was running after his hyper-active Eevee daughter. She was running around Xen's house, trying to avoid her dad's clutches. While that was going on, Flare and Frost were sitting down in the living room watching TV.

"Girls! A little help, please?" Xen cried, tired from chasing Scarlet.

"Nope," they chimed.

"You lazy…argh!" Xen grumbled.

He continued to chase Scarlet, but he lost her at the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Xen muttered.

"I got her!"

Xen rushed to the voice and saw Maya and Sparx had Scarlet in the living room, who was snuggling up to Maya in her arms. Maya and Sparx were two Eevees Xen was given to at his birthday bash last year. Maya had evolved into a Leafeon two days after Scarlet was brought home and Sparx evolved into a Jolteon yesterday when Scarlet launched her newly learned Shadow Ball at a table, dropping a Thunderstone on her head (she was sleeping near the table when this happened). They had just gained the ability to become Pokémorphs and they were still learning how their new bodies work.

"Thanks, girls," Xen said.

"No problem," they sang.

"Looks like you guys had a lot of fun."

Xen turned around and saw Flare leaning on the wall, smiling all the way.

"Your daughter has the same wild streak you have when I met you," Xen said.

"You sure it didn't come from you?" she retorted.

"Um…no!" Xen grumbled.

"Oh! You're so cute when you're angry," Flare purred.

"Aww…" Maya and Sparx purred.

"Oh, quiet you two," Xen said.

The other Eeveelutions just laughed as Scarlet pounced on her dad, making him fall backwards to the ground.

"Okay, darling. Daddy's had enough," Flare cooed.

She picked up Scarlet and took her to Maya's room, leaving Xen with Maya and Sparx.

"Hey, dad," Maya said.

"What's up?" he groaned as he picked up his body.

"Is Sarecus coming by?" she asked.

"No, but don't worry," Xen replied, "He'll come when he's ready."

"Meaning you didn't tell him yet, now did you?" Xen felt Frost's presence as she asked the question.

She wrapped her arms around Xen's neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"No, I didn't," he said. "When will you?" she asked.

"Umm…when he visits again," Xen said.

"Hmm…Well, I hope you're making the right decision," she said.

"Yeah, I know. Maya, Sparx. Where's Samantha?" he asked.

Samantha is a shiny Nidorina Pokémorph that hatched a year ago after Flare was admitted to the hospital. She evolved when she battled Sparx in the backyard.

"I think she's sleeping," Sparx said.

"Good. I'm about to leave on my trip. Now while I'm gone, Frost is in charge. Got it?" he said.

"…Got it…" They replied.

Xen left them and headed to Maya and Scarlet's room, where Flare was placing her in the crib.

"Is she sleeping?" Xen whispered.

"Yeah," she replied, "I guess tired of running around."

"Uh-huh," Xen replied.

"So, are you really serious about this?" Flare asked.

"Yes. I want my revenge," Xen said.

"How about some practice before we go?" Flare purred.

She began rubbing her body against Xen, licking each side of his face.

"…We…stop…gotta go," Xen mumbled.

"Aw, come on, honey," she breathed in his ear.

"I'm…hot and bothered already…" he continued to mumble.

"Please?" she purred.

"Flare, I want to be fully alert as we do this," Xen said, shuddering.

"Aw," she pouted, "Guess I get dibs then?"

"Yeah, you do," he breathed.

"Yay!" she cheered.

Flare left the room, leaving Xen standing there.

"My goodness. She is so insatiable," Xen breathed as he left the room.

Unknowingly, they didn't notice Scarlet's eyes were watching the whole act, nor a small pool of liquids that formed on the sheets…

_One hour later…_

Xen and Flare were at the Mistralton Airport to fly to Undella Town.

"This is where she's living?" Flare asked.

"Yep. I got it from a reliable resource," Xen said as he gave the attendant his tickets.

"You mean Lance?" she said.

"…Yeah…" Xen said quietly.

"Figured that as much," she replied.

"Let's just get on this plane," Xen replied.

The duo got on the plane, found their seats, and relaxed as the plane took off…

_Two hours later…_

"We have arrived at Undella Town," the pilot announced over the intercom.

After unloading, Xen and Flare found out that Cynthia's villa was ten miles away from their position.

After getting a rental motorcycle, they rode down until they reached Cynthia's villa.

"Doesn't look like she's home," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" Xen turned around and saw Cynthia get out of her Jeep.

"Well, we...came here…to," Xen stammered.

"We came to visit you, Cynthia," Flare said sweetly.

"Nice recovery," Xen whispered.

"Thank you," she replied.

The duo turned their attention to Cynthia, who was looking at them.

"Okay…" Cynthia said.

The trio entered the villa and hanged out with Cynthia and her Pokémon-with Flare hanging out with Lucario, whispering something in her ear. When it was time to turn in, Cynthia led them to their rooms and then left to her own room. After she left, Flare looked at Xen and smiled.

"Wait one hour before we attack…" Xen said menacingly.

The two continued to plan out the night before they heard the ding-dong of the grandfather clock, meaning it was time. The two left the room and headed to Cynthia's room. However, Flare stopped and got Lucario, who was happy to help. Afterwards, they entered Cynthia's room and saw that she was sound asleep.

"That just won't do," Flare said.

She got closer to the bed and yanked off the covers, uncovering Cynthia.

Xen saw that Cynthia's clothes consist of a black tank top and black short-shorts. Xen was ready to pounce on her but Flare grabbed his arm.

"Nun-uh! I got dibs," Flare said.

"Then, what am I gonna do?" he whined.

"Lula, if you be a dear, please pleasure him," Flare purred.

Lula, the Lucario, approached Xen and planted a kiss on Xen's lips.

"Mmph!" Xen muffled.

After a minute, Lula broke away from Xen so he could breathe.

"Flare! What the…" Xen whispered angrily.

"I promised she could have you tonight," Flare said, "She needs a man inside her, if you get my drift."

"Ah. I get you," he replied.

He then tackled Lula to the ground, surprising her.

However, her shock changed into pleasure as Xen began licking her core. Lula's moans were loud enough to wake Cynthia from her sleep.

"Lula! What in the..." Cynthia began before her lips were attacked by Flare's lips.

After a minute, Flare broke away from Cynthia, who was blushing madly.

"What the…?" she asked.

She then saw Xen eating out her Lucario and how Lula was enjoying it.

"Xen?" she began.

Xen broke away from Lula's cunt and nodded to Flare.

"Get her…" he said.

Before Cynthia could move, Flare pounced on Cynthia, pinning her to the bed.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Cynthia screamed. "Not until I ravish you," Flare purred. Flare pulled off Cynthia's tank top, revealing her D-cup breasts in a black shear bra. Flare then unhooked Cynthia's bra and began licking Cynthia's breasts.

"Ohh…" Cynthia moaned, "My tits...they feel good."

She then looked over and saw that Xen was lining himself up with Lula's pussy.

"Xen…please make her feel good…" Cynthia moaned.

"That was my intention," he replied.

He quickly thrust into Lula, breaking her hymen and hilted himself inside. Lula screamed as she felt Xen's member throbbed and wiggled inside her.

"…mo-mo-move it inside me…please," Lula moaned.

"With pleasure," he responded.

He began his motions slowly so that she could get used to him.

After a few minutes, he began pounding into Lula in a fast-break pace.

As the two continued in coitus, Flare continued to suck on Cynthia's breasts. Watching Xen as he fucks her Lucario and with Flare's ministrations made Cynthia wet with her juices.

"Ah, wet, I see," Flare purred.

"No…" Cynthia moaned, "No, I'm not."

Flare created a mini-flame that incinerated Cynthia's panties, making her juices leak onto the bed.

"Now, time for some revenge," she whispered.

Flare glided down till her nose was touching Cynthia's clit. She placed her tongue on top of Cynthia's clit, which made Cynthia shiver in delight. Flare removed her tongue and began digging into Cynthia's pussy.

"More…more…" Cynthia moaned.

Flare's expert tongue continued to thrash into Cynthia, making her wiggle vigorously as the pleasure began building up.

"I'm so close…" Cynthia moaned, "How about you, Lula?"

"He's so fucking amazing!"

Lula howled as Xen continued to pound into her in a ferocious pace, slamming so hard that the smack sound echoed on the walls, making Lula's fur mat against her skin. Soon, Xen couldn't take it anymore and released his seed into the Lucario, never moving. Like clockwork, both Lula and Cynthia came, releasing their juices all over their partner. Flare licked the juices off her face, loving the tangy taste that it had. Afterwards, both Lula and Cynthia tackled Xen and Flare, putting them to the wall.

"Now, it's our turn," Cynthia purred, "Lula, the toy box, if you please."

Lula bounded to the drawer and pulled out a box marked "Naughty Things".

"Uh, Cynthia…what's going on?" Xen asked, unnerved.

"I had a crush on you, but I never thought I would got to act them out," she purred.

"Huh," Xen said.

Soon, Lula brought out the box and pulled out a smaller box marked 'For Xen'.

"I suppose that's for me," he said.

"Hmm. Lula, attack the fire-type," Cynthia moaned.

Lula pounced onto Flare and locked lips with her, making her moan.

"Now, for us…" Cynthia purred.

She began jerking Xen's member, squeezing it with the motions. Soon, Xen's member became full-mast, throbbing in her hand.

"Now…here we go," she said.

She pulled out a scarf from the box and leaded Xen back to the bed. She then grabbed his hands and tied them to the bedposts.

"Cynthia! What the-"

"Shush. Now the real fun begins," Cynthia cooed.

She pulled out a vibrator and some lubricant out of the box. Xen's eyes widened as he saw the toys she pulled out. He was ready to complained but the slutty blond shushed him again, his eyes glued to Cynthia. She poured some of the lubricant onto the vibrator until it glistened in the dim light. She then dipped her fingers into the lubricant and started thrusting it into her butthole.

"Wha…" Xen breathed.

After a few minutes of that, she pushed the gooey vibrator into her ass, moaning loudly. Some of her juices squirted a little as she pushed an inch more into her ass. She began writhing when she turned on the vibrator, licking her lips as she stared at Xen's member.

"Now, it's my turn," she purred.

She lined up his member up to her and she dropped onto it, making the move in one fell swoop.

"Ahh…" she moaned.

Xen looked over at the two Pokémon and was shocked at what he saw. Lula had put on a double strap-on and began pounding into Flare like a jackhammer, with Flare's face contorted into one filled with pleasure. Xen returned his attention back to Cynthia, who was still slamming herself onto him.

"I'll take over from here, my lady," Xen said.

He grabbed her hips to regulate his thrusts into Cynthia's tight pussy.

"OMG…Your dick is amazing," Cynthia moaned.

"So is your pussy," Xen replied.

The musk that the three females were releasing were making Xen's mind draw blanks, the only focus in his mind was fucking. He then threw Cynthia off of him and on the floor, her rear waving in the air.

"Now…I'm going to fuck you properly," he growled. Cynthia turned to look at him and lick her lips.

"As long as I feel it inside…I don't care," Cynthia purred.

Xen thrust into Cynthia and continued to slam into her like a piston, drawing their climaxes to a close. He grabbed the vibrator and continued to thrust it into Cynthia's ass, as he quicken the pace he was thrusting into Cynthia.

"I'm…I'm cumming!" Cynthia roared.

Her cunt squeezed the life out of Xen; making him releasing his semen into her while her own juices soaked his thighs. He looked over and saw that both Lula and Flare were knocked out in the 69 position, still licking each other's oversensitive clits. Xen fell back onto the floor with Cynthia falling on him. She kissed him while he rested on the floor.

"Had fun raping me, baby?" she asked sweetly.

"Huh…wait, you knew about my plan?" Xen asked.

"You really think I believed your Flareon's little story earlier?" she asked, "Why else would you come here but to rape me"?

"Huh…I guess not," he replied, "and...ugh, good point."

"Oh, don't be sad," she replied, "We enjoyed each other company."

"You're right," he said.

They heard a noise and looked at the door. Her Glaceon, Garchomp, and Milotic were standing at her door, their clits dripping their juices on the floor.

"Hmm. Looks like you still got more business to attend to," she purred.

Xen gulped as the lusty females entered the room, begging for cock.

_Next Day…_

Xen woke up in a pile between a Milotic and a Lucario on top of him, Cynthia and Flare next to each other, and the Garchomp and Glaceon holding on to him. He wiggled out of the pile, being careful not to wake them, and headed to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he was about the leave the room until Cynthia pushed him back in. "Cynthia…" he breathed. "I'm not here to fuck you," she replied, "I just got a question." "S-Sh-Shoot," he stammered. "Will you fuck me anytime I want?" she asked, a hint of seductiveness in her voice. "Sure, whatever," he replied. "Good, because I came eight times last night while you did seven," she said. "So?" he asked. "You owe me one more fuck," she purred. She pushed him into the shower, entered it, and closed the door. "But I thought…" he moaned. "I lied," she replied, "Now, let's get dirty."

…

Xen decided to stay with his girlfriend a few more days before he left to head back home. Everyone welcomed him and Flare with open arms. The next day, Xen pulled up his XV2 so he could send Sarecus a message:

_Sarecus, remember that question you asked a year ago? Well, I found the answer. Don't let your love die. Follow your heart, don't deviate. And trust me, she won't reject you…I promise._

"Send," Xen said. The message was sent to Sarecus. "And bro," he continued out loud, "I promise you, I will make sure you never fail." He looked at his two girls sleeping soundly on his bed. "Hmm, I wonder how they feel for some fun?" he chuckled. He laid on the bed next to his Pokémorphs, who quickly cuddled to him. _If it wasn't for that accident, I wouldn't be where I am. No matter, if I was offered to undo the effects, I would turn them down. I love my life where it's at right now.  
_

-**Well, that's it for this. For following this story, there will be a Secret Chapter next. I finally did it-I actually pull off a chaptered story! I'm so proud of myself…ahem. Now, let's get back to the main story: **_**Sarecus' Pokémon Journey! **_**BlitzSarecus is signing off!**


End file.
